Patent Document 1 describes a light guide in which, for the purpose of causing an observer to visually recognize a light emitting area in a stereoscopic manner, an arrangement is made so that the amount of light reaching an observer, who observes a light exit surface, changes continuously depending on a position in the light emitting area.